ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
I Was Born This Way (webisode)
"I Was Born This Way" is Transmission Gagavision episode #41, released on April 5, 2011. This was the first webisode after Activate Camera Probe on March 31, 2009. "I Was Born This Way" is the first webisode to be in color and to be directed and cut by Gaga herself. Transcript (Incomplete) INTRO with a robotic tone added to Gaga's voice. Text on screen: Gagavision no. 41, Music from Born This Way 5 ✟ 23 ✟ 11 GAGA: Sometimes it all feels so revealing but most of all please know, there's nothing I'm concealing. Two years I've been opening my wounds, pouring salt and arsenic into my flesh and my perfume, writing music, I was destined to follow my artistic vision. This is number 41. I was Born This Way. CLOSEUP. A card with "Get out of HELL - free card (A limited time offer; over for details)" written on it. HOTEL ROOM. Gaga is on the coach with her make up artist. GAGA: Touch up time! Hey Sonia! SONIA: Hi Gaga! GAGA: Guess how many hours we did of promo today? SONIA: Millions! GAGA: Six straight hours, Born This Way - Born To Slay. DRESSING ROOM. Footage from March 27, 2011 with Gaga wearing MULGER suit. GAGA: Maybe we should be more timeless, we should just wear classic black suits all the time or always nudity. That way, we are always on style when I do phoners or what do they call it? Liners. GUY: Right. Always be nude. GAGA: Always be nude. From now on, all television spots are going to be nude so I would always be timeless. (Gaga hiding her breasts with her hands) GAGA: Hello, this is Lady Gaga and you are watching Naked NRJ. OUTSIDE. GAGA: After 6 hours of promo and a small reboot. Sonia unpluged my USB stick but it's in my spine. And she just plug me into the wall and I go (snoring sound) and she unpluged me now and we are gonna do a show! CLOSEUP of a "Get out of HELL - free card (A limited time offer; over for details)" GAGA: So, this is what someone just gave me outside of my show. I said,"Hi, I'm Lady Gaga and they said,"What do I care?" And I was thinking to myself you obviously care a little bit because you chose my concert. EARLIER, OUTSIDE OF HONDA CENTER - MARCH 31, 2011. Text on screen: Fundamentalist protester at MonsterBall: Trust in Christ or end in hell! (Sign) GAGA: Hold on a second, slow down. GUY: He's a anti-... (Gaga is rolling down her car windows) GAGA: Hi! GIRL: Can I take a picture with you? GAGA: I'm Lady Gaga. FUNDAMENTALIST: So? GAGA: Well... hello! (The fundamentalist gave a "Get out of HELL - free card" to Gaga) FUNDAMENTALIST: That's gonna happen someday darling. GAGA: Well they better open the gate. FUNDAMENTALIST: I'm talking to you over here. GAGA: I'm listening. You know, we really believe in God at my show. FUNDAMENTALIST: Yah, well, your pervert ways don't equate to what God is about, darling. GAGA: My pervert ways? FUNDAMENTALIST: Yeah, you know... The homo stuff. GAGA: The homo stuff? FUNDAMENTALIST: Yah GAGA: Don't you think it's hurtful that, hum-- FUNDAMENTALIST: It's in, you know the black book, the gold edges, the little ribbon? GAGA: I went to Catholic school for thirteen years-- FUNDAMENTALIST: That's probably most of your problem. You got raised in a screwy religion. LATER IN THE CAR GAGA: What I'm trying to understand is: There's 3,000 people standing in my line and nobody's standing in your line. Who's going to hell? BACKSTAGE with Seventeen by Ladytron playing in the background. GAGA: But I think what is mostly confusing is why he printed out these things. (Reach out the card on her table) GAGA: It says "Get out of hell free card". If it's so easy to get out of hell, why don't we print out a bunch of these guys? *click click* Just makes me sad that my fans have to see but I know that's part of what I'm supposed to do. RED BACKGROUND, BLACK TEXT: If you have revolutionary potential, than you have a moral imperative to make the world a better place. BACKSTAGE GAGA: Oh, that alcohol. I'm getting drunk just by taking that make up off. ... GAGA: We could just put a puncture in your boobs and the silicone will take it off. ASSISTANT: There you go. (Squeezing her assistant boobs) ... BACKSTAGE with S.O.S. by ABBA. GAGA: Transmission Gagavision. TROY: Welcome back! GAGA: Hello this is Troy Carter. MAN: I've got something for you. (Gaga screams) MAN: Wait wait wait, like this! GAGA: Oh my god! We are going down! ... GAGA: We are going to Google Little Monsters! Google goes Gaga. BLACK BACKGROUND, RED TEXT: Judas ✟ Rehearsal GAGA (Voice-over): So that conclude Gagavision 41. Judas is coming, let the cultural baptism begin. BLACK BACKGROUND, GREY TEXT: Judas April 19th. If they were not who you were taught that they would be, would you still believe? Links *Watch the episode on YouTube Episode Guide Category:Transmission Gagavision